Ember Zeal
Ember is an S-Class Fire Mage of the Fairy Tail guild, and half of Team Dark Flame, the other half of which is her younger sister, Shadow Zeal. Before joining Fairy Tail, she was a member of Blue Pegasus, as well as being a former model for Sorcerer Magazine. Appearance Ember is a slim young woman with a boyish figure and short stature. She has shoulder-length orange hair with the engs dyed black; in X791, her hair grew out to medium-length, which she ties up into a flared ponytail vaguely resembling a flame, with a few spiky strands covering her forehead and framing her face. She has a youthful face and round, bright blue eyes, which gained her popularity when she would model for Sorcerer Magazine. Due to her formerly being a model, Ember is very comfortable with her own body image, and her attire reflects this. Her usual outfit is simplistic and revealing, consisting of a plain black bikini top which shows off the blue Blue Pegaus guild mark on the right side of her ribcage, red short shorts with a gold triangle pattern on the hem, and knee-high black stilettos. In X791, her attire changed to a black tube top, showing off her blue Fairy Tail stamp, this one on the left side, loose fitting red pants cuffed just above the knee, and black ankle boots with gold soles. On colder days, she adopts a knee length red dress with a gold triangle pattern on the hem and neckline, brown knee-high boots, and black over-the-elbow gloves. She will often wear a gold earring on the cartilage of her left ear, and will occasionally wear black eyeliner for special occasions. Personality Ember is very self-confident, and, at times, arrogant. She holds herself in high regard, and never doubts her own strength or magical ability. While she does not openly start fights, she will never hesitate to accept one, and is not above joining a group brawl. She also believes that, due to her popularity as a model, she has men wrapped around her little finger, and often tries to utilize this when she wants something to get done. She is has a rather laid-back attitide, and does not hold grudges, unlike her sister, who still believes that Ren Akatsuki broke Ember's heart and that he should be punished, whereas Ember merely shrugs off her breakup with Ren, stating that it is "water under the bridge", and even being willing to reenact their romantic encounters with him for fans. Despite this, however, she has a quick temper when it comes to small, trivial matters, such as being cut in line or having her seat taken. When she is especially happy or excited, she becomes extremely energetic and competitive, and her stamina increases dramatically, so much that she can run for miles without breaking a sweat until she calms down. Ember is also rather flirtatious, though this is rarely out of actual interest and more out of manipulation than anything. There have been many occasions in which she has seduced a man merely so she can get something that she wanted out of him, sometimes going as far as stipping in public. Ember also seems to be a bit secretive of her feelings, often hiding her true emotions to put on a façade so people will never know when she is hurt. She cares deeply about famiy, being devastated when her parents were killed and going on rampage when Shadow's life is put on the line. She will never turn her back on someone she cares about, and is willing to risk her life for the people she really loves. History Ember's life started out as a happy one, with a nice home and a whole family. Unfortunately, her mother had very poor health, and passed away when Ember was ten, leaving her to take care of seven-year-old Shadow, as their father was sent spiraling into depression before ultimately commiting suicide. After six months living in an orphanage, Ember and Shadow ran away and joined the Blue Pegasus guild, where the two further developed their magic ability, Ember's with fire and Shadow's with darkness. Ember started modeling for Sorcerer magazine at the age of fourteen, with Ren Akatsuki acting as a sort of mentor for her before he eventually became her boyfriend. The two would often pose together on the covers of Sorcerer Magazine, as well as giving interviews concerning their relationship, but broke up not long after Ren joined the Trimens. Some time afterwards, she had brief relationships with both Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm, along with several other men, although none of them was very serious. At age nineteen, Ember quit her modeling career in order to take her magical training more seriously, and at age twenty six, joined Fairy Tail along with her sister. She is very fond of Team Natsu, and harbors some romantic feelings towards Gray Fullbuster. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic This is the main type of magic Ember uses, as well as what she is strongest at, and she can use it in several ways. She uses regular fire only in battles however, not in her typical brawls, because she does not wish to hurt those who are close to her. * Blue Fire '''This is the type of fire that Ember uses most often. Since it has cold properties, it doesn't burn her oponents or the people around her, therefore hurting less people. * '''Fists of Flame '''Using sticky purple fire, she will encase her fists in flame, similar to Natsu's Iron Fists, so as to make her strikes more effective. * '''Purple Flare '''When a battle proves particularly challenging, Ember will deploy purple flare. It can be used defensively, such as to create a sort of shield, and offensively, such as using what she calls 'fire lances' to land hot blows on her opponents. Relationships * '''Shadow Zeal '''Since they are sisters, Ember and Shadow are very close to each other. Ember is one of only two people who isn't scared of Shadow, the second person being Eve Tearm, and the only one who never was. They confide in each other and know all of each other's secrets, and overall are very supportive of each other. Ember also acts as a sort of parental figure to Shadow, since their parents died when they were both very young, and so Shadow looks up to Ember. Shadow is also rather protective of her older sister, and tends to hold grudges for her. * '''Gray Fullbuster Ember and Gray share a very laid-back and playful relationship, and the two get along very well due to their similar personalities. Gray is Ember's favorite member of Team Natsu, and she has a small crush on him, though he is too dense to realize this. * Juvia Lockser Due to Ember being interested in Gray, Juvia has very harsh feelings towards her, since she is her "love rival". Ember, however, bears no ill feelings towards Juvia, though she does get a bit irked at her constant obsession with Gray. Ember also believes that Juvia and Lyon should get together, saying that they would make a cute couple. * '''Ren Akatsuki '''Ren is Ember's ex-boyfriend, as well as her past modeling mentor. After breaking up, the two have had a very realaxed friendship, Ember often joking about their relationship, and Ren acting like it never happened while in public. Trivia * Ember has a secret talent for dancing, which she hates to admit. * Whereas her Fairy Tail guild mark is located on the left side of her ribcage, while in Blue Pegasus, her guild mark was on the right side of her ribcage. * She, like her sister, is an avid reader of horror novels. * She enjoys listening to rock music. * Her lifelong dream is to become the greatest Fire Mage in history, though she admits that this is unlikely to ever come true. * She also wishes to get married and start a family in the future. * Ember admits to previously having a small crush on Lyon Vastia, though it quickly faded since the feeling was not reciprocated. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage